Gerudo War
by Azure Flame Knight Kite
Summary: They wanted their culture to be preserved. Others wanted them gone from the face of the earth. Those were the sparks. Then came the war. Two heroes, one for each side, they rose to fight, and set the world on a path it would not soon deviate from.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. **

**Prologue**

A horse galloped swiftly across the open field. Traversing over streams, hills and rocky outcroppings, the animal and its rider sped as quickly as they could towards the bright lights of the capital. Coughing fiercely from the activity, the rider came to a stop right outside the city gates.

"Who goes there?" one of the guards asked, curious about what person would be attempting to enter the town at this time of night.

"Just let me through. There's no time" the gruff voice of the rider answered.

"I'm sorry sir, I need to know what reason you are here for, or else I cannot let you enter" the guard stated solemnly. "These are troubling times right now, what with the Queen in such a state."

"That is exactly why I am here" the rider responded. "Now let me through."

The demand was met with silence. Soon enough, a guard stepped out of the gatehouse and looked closely at the rider. Gasping in shock, he quickly apologized before running back into the gate house and opening up the gate.

"I'm so terribly sorry sir, I did not recognize you in this light" the guard said hurriedly, attempting to save any punishment that could come from this act.

"Understandable, however just let me through" the rider stated as politely as possible.

Nodding, the guard got out of his way and allowed the rider to burst into the city.

* * *

><p>Entering into the main plaza, the rider stopped his horse and jumped off. Landing easily on his feet, he patted the animal's nose before running towards the castle. His feet echoed through the dark and empty streets as he raced closer and closer to his destination. Determination lined his aging face, his grey hair clashing with the ferocity present in his blue eyes.<p>

Reaching the castle gate, he began rattling it, hoping that a guard's attention would be accessible. Much to his pleasure, one arrived soon after he had begun his tirade upon the gate.

"Sir, you are not allowed here. The Queen is gravely ill and the council has said that no one is allowed in here" the guard stated, his voice strong and clear.

"I was invited here by the Queen herself" the rider defended. "If you do not let me in, there shall be much you will need to answer for."

"Do you have the letter she sent you?" was the response the rider received.

"Of course. Do you think me daft enough to leave it behind? There are far too many idiots like yourself out here" the rider replied.

Pulling the letter out of his pouch, the rider passed the elegantly written note to the guard. Snatching it, the guard read it over quickly before his face blanched and he quickly ran to open the gate.

"I'm terribly sorry milord, I did not mean to offend you in the slightest" the guard spoke quickly, stumbling over his words. "I would've never acted so rudely if I had recognized you."

The rider only smiled grimly and nodded his head. The gates opened soon after and the guard led him to the front door of the castle. Watching carefully as the guard knocked on the door, he couldn't deny his surprise upon seeing the head of the council answer.

"What is it Bartholomew? I thought I told you to keep all outsiders away?" the man growled.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, however this man is the Hero Link, he's come here to see the Queen" Bartholomew answered. "I know your rules, but he arrived here with a message from her majesty requesting his presence."

The council head growled again. He did not seem pleased to see the Hero here. However, the Queen had mentioned summoning him and so he couldn't prevent her guest from visiting her. Turning his attention to the hooded, gray-haired man, he shuddered slightly at the sight of his wolf-like eyes and the simmering ferocity currently residing in them.

"Come this way, Hero Link," the council head stated.

Turning around, he began leading Link through the castle halls and towards the royal chambers at the far back. Entering into the chamber, Link was shocked to see how ill the Queen had truly become. Rushing to her bedside, he grabbed her hand tightly and squeezed it, gaining her attention.

"You came" she wheezed out, her eyes lighting up at seeing his face.

"Of course I would" Link replied softly. "I came here as soon as I received your letter."

A smile graced the Queen's lips as she looked into Link's face. Shifting her attention slightly, the expression changed as she saw the council head standing in the room, watching the two of them.

"Gerald, I want you to leave me alone with him," the Queen requested. "You are not to come back into this room until long after this man has left."

Nodding respectfully, the other man turned around and left the room. Shutting the door behind him. Assured that there would be no interruptions, the smile that had formerly been on the Queen's face returned.

"I am truly very glad you could come Link. I know that I do not have much time left in this world and I was hoping to see you once more before then" the Queen began.

"Zelda, you know I would've come and stayed here during the past few years if you had only asked" Link answered. "I'm your friend. I would've never left you alone for this long if you had just called me."

Zelda's smile faded slightly, but it still held on. Opening her mouth to speak, she halted momentarily as she searched for the gentlest way to answer his question.

"I think I didn't call for you because it would've brought back too many memories of our youth. After she left, you had become such a wreck that I struggled to keep you afloat. Through that, I, as you well know, developed strong emotions for you. I do not apologize for having them, as I have said numerous times in the past, but I do regret that I pushed our friendship to the breaking point over them. Even after the arranged marriage, I hadn't lost my f…feelings for you and I so I refused to have an audience with you. Then after his death, I began to understand how you had felt and isolated myself further."

"I already know that" Link said softly, small tears appearing in his eyes.

Just as he was about to continue, Zelda shakily reached up and placed a finger over his lips.

"Then there was the council," she continued. "They would've never approved of you being here as often. I trust you far more then I trust them. For that reason alone they feel threatened far beyond what they should. They believe that it will be they who take power since I have no heir. For the most part that is true. I have made sure that they will hold all the power once I'm gone. No more manipulating the royal family."

The sadness permeating her comment gave Link more information about her childhood then he had ever gained before and it broke his heart. Holding her hand close to him, he held her gaze. Racking his brain in an attempt to figure out what to say, he struggled to find anything of worth, and he couldn't, except for one small phrase.

"Zelda, you are my closest friend and I am terribly sorry for what her leaving did to me. What I refused to see in front of me and hurt you for refusing to view and acknowledge it. I am sorry that I could never give you what you wanted; however, I promise you that my feelings are true. I loved you so much. I will do anything to make it up to you. "

Link's words brought a weak grin to the Queen's face. With her hand (not held in Link's grasp) she grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down to her. Whispering quickly in his ear, she released her hold.

"I am glad to know that Link. I am very, very glad to know that. I too, have always loved you" Zelda whispered. "I cannot wait to see you again."

Link, knowing what she meant, gave her a bright smile. "I promise you I will be there."

Those words were enough for Zelda as she shut her eyes and lay down upon her bed. Link felt her hand go limp within his grasp and he struggled to choke back his tears. He now understood what she meant when she told her council head to not enter until he was gone.

* * *

><p>Bursting out of the room, slamming the door behind him, Link raced towards the entrance of the castle. Within his mind he held a determination fiercer than the one he had to get in here. Passing numerous guards and soldiers; he exited the doors and made his way to the gate.<p>

"Milord, are you leaving already?" Bartholomew asked, curious about what could be causing such a state of urgency from this man.

"Yes, I am" Link answered.

"Alright, is there anything I can help you with before you leave?" the guard questioned, hoping he could make up for his earlier mistake.

"Yes, always be proud of your children and your family line. It will make truly proud," Link told him before exiting through the gates and down the path to his horse.

* * *

><p>Riding out onto the field, Link could hear the bell chiming. Signifying the death of the Queen. Giving one last glance to the town, he bowed his head in respect before refocusing on his mission. Sending his horse into a gallop, he began the trek towards Kakariko, where he would fulfill his first promise to Zelda.<p>

End Prologue

**A/N: Okay, I hope somebody enjoyed this prologue. I originally got the permission to use Nanashi Wanderer's Courageous Symphony idea and I will be using that, but my mind started thinking about other things to make that story my own and I came upon this prequel. Now, I'm doing this prequel first, because I do not want to go in the order of Star Wars or Final Fantasy VII. I want to let the reader understand the past before coming into the present. Now, this prologue takes place around 80 or so years after one of the Zelda games. For now, I shall not be revealing that, however, I will say that this segment here was a lot of fun to write. I hope I left you interested and I hope to have the first official chapter of Gerudo War up before the end of the weekend. Also, I will be focusing on my Zelda fics as I have currently become addicted to Skyward Sword. Until I speak to you all again, **

**Loki**


End file.
